North Star Freedom
by alterego ero-mandy
Summary: The sequel to Under The North Star. Jim and Nyota aren't done yet when they go to Starfleet Academy. Their interaction back in Iowa has now changed the whole course of their lives...for the better! Write a review if you like it or even if you don't! It still helps. Rated M for heavy sexual content. Viewer descrection advised.


_**Prologue**_

* * *

Jim Kirk proves to be a rather pleasant surprise...well I'm not so sure about pleasant, but definitely a surprise. I didn't expect him to be smart...or sweet when he wants to be...or not so much a player, more as a wounded person.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

* * *

**Year One:**

* * *

I groan with a roll of my eyes when he struts into the library and plops down in the empty seat across from me, despite there being at least five different seats available.

My glare flickers up to him and my anger melts a little at his typical cheery and smug glow.

_"Hello_, Uhura."

"What do you want?" The question comes out on a sigh and he makes a face that's hard not to chuckle at. "Excuse me but do you greet everyone like that – If you do I suggest you stop because it is _very_ rude." His tone is light as a smirk plays across his lips.

I finally surrender and give him his much appreciated laugh. He smiles to himself and makes himself comfortable. I choke back a gasp when he pulls out five thick textbooks and a notebook.

Jim looks back up at me blankly before resting his elbows on the table. "What you in for, kid?" I giggle and shake my head before gesturing at the novels in front of me.

He makes a face and grabs one, flipping it open and smiling. "Oh, you're working on the term paper due_ month's_ away - typical overachiever." I sit back in my chair and cross my arms over my chest, cocking an eyebrow. "And I bet_ you_ haven't even started it yet." He holds up a finger. "Actually I finished it last week, thank you very much." I will my jaw not to drop at the knowledge that he actually did something before me.

"Surprised, princess?"

I ignore the princess comment and answer, "A little bit – how'd you finish it so quickly, why?"

He shrugs and takes out a piece of gum, looking around the library. "Uh, I mean it's about your favorite Captain in…Starfleet history. I love that stuff,_ breathe_ it. I had already read the memoir of my admired Captain so I just wrote the paper based on my memory." He offers me a strip of gum and I take it, silently slipping it into my mouth. "Why do you love it so much?" I watch him take in a deep breath, leaning forward very closely and finally dragging his piercing gaze back to me.

He shrugs and studies his palms briefly. "I think…no, I_ know_ that I wanna be a Captain when I get out of here. Have my own starship, sail around the galaxies."

I lighten a little at this. I never thought of him as actual Captain material. "Have any starships in mind?"

"Yeah…the USS Enterprise."

"It's not done yet."

"Well it will be when I'm out of here."

"And when will that be?"

He frowns and shakes his head. "Three years, tops."

I scoff "impossible – _you_ doing_ that_ is about as likely as you and I being a steady couple."

He smirks and I immediately regret my statement. "So…what you're saying is…It's totally gonna happen?" I laugh and shove him. Jim grows solemn again however.

He pops his knuckles and looks at me. "But don't say impossible –_ nothing_ is ever impossible, _unimaginable_ – yes, impossible – _no_."

"Sounds like a damn good philosophy."

"Live by it every day. I mean I'm sure I could graduate and become a Captain in three years. You and I've been toe to toe this whole semester and my grade point average is solid."

"I know that. I can't believe we usually score the same on tests." We both say 100s at the same time and laugh.

"So, you know I'm working on a term paper – what are you doing here?"

"I'm studying for the midterm."

I cock an eyebrow in confusion. "But…the midterm is weeks away; and you have _five_ textbooks, there's no way you're getting through all of them tonight."

"I know but I'll cram each subject every night until the midterm arrives so when I take it, it will feel I like I wrote the damn thing."

I laugh and crack open to my spot in my book about Captain Kathryn Janeway. "So…who did you do the report on?"

I look up to see Kirk has opened his History textbook. "Jonathan Archer."

I nod my head and point a finger, "You mean the Admiral."

He nods this time and looks up from reading. "It's said that he didn't believe in no-win-scenarios either. He basically paved the way for my father and me." I cock my head and work up the courage to ask the question that's burning my throat.

"Why didn't you write about your father? _Technically_ he was a Captain for twelve seconds." Jim rolls his eyes and glares at me.

"It's too predictable; everyone is expecting me to do that._ Oh the kid wrote about how his deceased father who was a hero for_ twelve seconds_ and saved his life_; that_ sure is original_." I shake my head and look at him. "Jim he _was_ a hero and he _did_ save your life or I wouldn't be looking at you right now."

He swallows and runs a hand through his hair. "Look – he's not my hero and he_ certainly_ isn't my favorite Captain, he's my dad and that's all he ever will be. I mean, sure I could've pulled a term paper out of his short reign but I would've repeated myself and no one likes reading things twice." I gape at him – shocked.

"What?"

_"He's not your hero? He's not your favorite Captain? You could pull a paper out of it?_ You were _there_, Jim! He saved you and sacrificed his own life for his family! How can you say he isn't your favorite Captain or a damn good hero?" I'm not thinking at this point, just really stirred at his lack of compassion or…any feelings really toward his own father. I stare at Jim, awaiting an answer and see the strain in his eyes. There's a gnawing in my gut telling me to leave it alone but like I said I'm not thinking right at the moment.

"I mean…why…don't you love him? Because to me it doesn't seem like you do."

"I never said I didn't love him."

"Than what is it?!"

"He abandoned me…he thought it would be better to be a dead hero than a live coward. I never met him – I don't know him for fuck sake. I might as well have never had a father in the first place." He shakes his head and laughs. "And yet somehow, I love the bastard. But no matter what…since he lost his life before even holding me…" He laughs again, "He's definitely not my hero because in my book – a hero is someone who doesn't let people down. George Kirk let me down." It's my turn to shake my head and I open my mouth to argue when Jim suddenly glares at me again and holds up a hand – cutting me off.

"Look Uhura, this is the second time I put my trust in you and had this conversation – which I _never_ do. Just be grateful that you got this far because it's not happening again. I don't feel like talking about this, I never do. I don't know what it is about you that makes me think I can tell you about these things but can we just _drop it_ for now?" I swallow my words and my tongue suddenly feels too big and thick in my mouth. I hear him mutter Jesus under his breath as he turns his attention back to his book.

I can no longer find the will to look at him dead on and keep my steady gaze on the table's surface. "Sure…sorry." I utter quietly, surprised that he can actually hear me. He shakes his head and waves a hand. "Don't worry about it."

* * *

We continue reading and studying in comfortable and companionable silence. Every minute or so Jim will place a sticky note on a page and scribble something on it. Finally hours later I hear a rumble and look up at him.

I realize it's his stomach and laugh. "I'm starving – wanna get something to eat?"

"Sure." We pack up our things and head for the cafeteria where we take subs and go back to my dorm to finish them off.

Jim sits on the edge of my bed, his leg tucked under him comfortably as he tells me a story. I laugh and wipe my mouth, taking a sip of my tea. I already knew he was a funny guy so it's really no surprise that I'm laughing more than I have this _whole semester_ with him. He smiles charmingly at me and just stares. "_What?_ You're kinda freaking me out."

He shrugs, "I love your laugh. You have a _really_ good one." I can feel warmth creep up my neck and crawl to my cheeks. I tuck a lock of hair behind my ear and smile slightly, looking down at the bed sheets. "Thanks." I murmur.

"You're welcome."

"No one's ever said that to me before." I can see the surprise in his eyes but other than that he hides it pretty well. "Well they should." He finishes his sandwich and balls the trash before tossing it perfectly into the garbage. I clap and smile. "Nice shot."

He shrugs as if it's no big deal. "I use to play basketball in high school."

"Tell me about it." I hand him my trash and he once again throws it into the garbage. He rubs his palms together and thinks. He sighs, "You mean about basketball or just high school?"

"High school."

"Well let's see…I played basketball, like I already said. And I was in marching band from eighth grade until I graduated."

"What'd you play?"

"I was a percussionist _and_ I played the trumpet."

"Cool…are those your only instruments?"

He shakes his head. "Nope, I can play the piano, guitar, tuba, uh…not the clarinet or the flute but I could play all saxophones."

"You mean a soprano, tenor, and baritone."

"Yes – I can also just play the baritone."

"Wow, you're very musical."

"I know it's awesome to be honest." I yawn and lay back on the pillows. Jim looks around the room and finally notices that we're alone. "Hey uh, where's that um…Orion chick?"

"I think you mean Gaila and she's probably spending the night with her latest boy toy. I'm getting tired and it's getting late, Jim. I'm gonna go change and you're _not_ gonna peak at me."

"As long as you close the door; It isn't like I haven't seen it." I bite my lip and slap his arm, only causing him to laugh.

I grab my night gown and walk into the bathroom. I change quickly and walk out of the bathroom, Jim's eyes immediately locking on me and widening. That same warmth returns and I curse it endlessly. I hang my cadet uniform in the closet and shuffle over to the bed.

Jim's apparently moved because now he's just sitting with his socks on at the head of the bed and smirking at me. "Wipe that smirk off your cute little face." He cocks an eyebrow with a laugh.

"So you finally admit my attractiveness." I giggle and shake my head, sitting down next to him under the blankets. "What are you smiling at anyway?"

"Your nightgown is pretty – not that you usually aren't." The warmth returns. Man, how does this guy keep making me blush? I have never blushed so much at a _single_ guy. Something is up with this Jim Kirk. How do I feel about him exactly – are we just friends?

My eyelids grow heavier and I yawn again. Jim somehow seems to be immune to fatigue as he looks wide awake. "Tell me something."

"Like what?" I shrug and look about the warm room. "Anything."

"Okay… I'll tell you about the prank war between me and my brother that went on for years." I sigh and settle in, lying down on his lap as he begins. The whole time he tells me about starting out by dropping a water balloon on Sam his warm hand never stops stroking my silky hair. I love his fingers combing through the strands, continuing down my shoulders and back.

Jim pauses and laughs I suppose at a memory. "One time…after he had got me back I went to his football game and paid my friend to streak across the field. So that was the distraction when I ran up and pants him in front of the whole school." We laugh together and I shake my head. "He was so pissed."

"I bet he was." We laugh again and I roll slightly to look up at him. His blue eyes stun me again with their beauty and the distance between us grows suffocating. My eyes dart down to see him lick his pink lips and I feel a heat spread within me.

Jim breathes before bending down and quickly taking my lips in his. My hand cups his cheek, my thumb stroking his light stubble.

* * *

He leans back against the pillows and I turn my body to keep our lips locked. One hand holds my waist while the other digs into my hair, holding my head. Jim shifts me a little bit, making me feel his massive erection pressing into my pelvis. I shiver a little at the sudden sensation of it and break my mouth away from his for much needed air.

Those melting blue eyes look at me intently before Jim's hand shoves me back to him. I finally breathe through my nose and grab fistfuls of his uniform. He rolls on top of me and settles between my legs. We kiss just for the mere perfection of each other's lips. He begins to grind into me, rolling his erection into my leaking cunt over and over again. We moan into each other and finally Jim cracks.

He works furiously with the fastenings of his pants. I kiss him and lend my hands, freeing him easily. He holds my thigh and wraps it around him, roughly shoving up the hem of my gown and kissing me deeper.

It's been months since our last time together and way too long in my opinion. He grazes his head against my entrance and mumbles to himself, "You're so wet". I moan when he desperately pushes into my tight walls.

I know a hymen can grow back but mine didn't, right? But I wince anyway at the stinging pain that arises. Jim looks at me, light concern showing plain as day on his face. I murmur a soothing, "It's okay." Against his lips and clasp his neck tightly. He takes my word for it and grips me closer as he rocks into me greedily. I rip open his red jacket and run my hands over his sculpted chest. We stay in this position for minutes before Jim rolls me on top of him.

I stay stuck to his torso, perspiration soaking my silk night gown and clinging to his bare upper body. My hands are balled into fists on his chest as his hold my hips and pull me onto him in a rough and frantic rhythm. His fingers bunch up my gown's fabric and he pulls it over my head, tossing it onto the floor. I feel my heart flutter into a quicker pace and lock my eyes on Jim's glistening neck; I have the abrupt urge to sink my teeth in it.

I yank his hair back, making him wince with an 'ack' and expose his neck to me. I pinch the skin with my teeth and hear him suck in a breath, letting it shudder out of him. I know I've applied enough pressure to leave a pretty nasty mark.

I lick and suckle my way up to his ear. I suck and knead his soft lobe before tracing the outline of his ear with my tongue. "How do you feel?" I whisper in his ear, trying my best to give my tone a sexual and seductive quality.

He opens his mouth to answer before I actually stick my tongue in his ear, wiggling it around and smiling at the reaction Jim has.

James gasps silently; his eyes going wide before he smiles and his eyes flutter close. "G – Great…" he stutters out and I continue for a few more heavenly seconds before withdrawing my tongue and kissing his cheek softly.

I wrap my arm around his neck and begin to pull myself onto his pulsing manhood. His hands knead my ass and help me with every thrust of his hips. Jim kisses my cheek, kissing his way over to my lips before he slams his mouth to mine.

His kisses are harsh and forceful with passion as he plunges his tongue into me and I struggle to stay afloat in the hurricane that is James T. Kirk.

Our eyes connect as our kiss ends and he grunts with a final shove into me to ejaculate his sperm. "Uh, Uhura." I clench around him and force my eyes to stay open, my mouth forming a perfect o. I pant his name and squeeze the muscles of his shoulders; I fail at keeping my passionate cry at bay as my orgasm threatens to consume me and Jim genuinely smiles up at me, the blue eyes that melt me holding a joyful twinkle.

Jim rolls us so we lay on our sides and we stare at each other. He pulls me off of him and lies me down on the pillows gently – as if I'm a porcelain doll he's afraid of shattering.

"I didn't use a condom."

"I'm on the pill."

"Okay…I swear that wasn't my intention."

"What?"

"Sleeping with you when I came in here."

"Well it wasn't mine either." I don't bother covering up myself and neither does James. I look down at my fiddling hands, now afraid to look at him for some odd reason. Jim licks his lips and finally breaks the silence, looking up at me.

"Why do you think we're so attracted to each other?" I look up at him sharply, his comment taking me by surprise. He cocks an eyebrow at me and sighs. "What, you don't think you're attracted to me?"

"No, I never said that." Jim crawls closer to me and pats his lap. I smile slightly and ease my way onto his thighs, linking my wrists behind his neck and tilting my head at him. "I don't know why I feel so many urges around you."

"Urges like what?" I shrug.

"Like…sometimes I wanna slap you and others I want to kiss you and then fuck your brains out." He raises his eyebrows and laughs. "That's…interesting. Will you tell me your first name?"

I think about it. "How many times have we had sex now?"

He counts on his fingers. "Four times."

"I'll tell you if we ever go on a date – the third one." He suddenly kisses me and whispers against my lips, "So then do you want to go on a date with me, tomorrow?"

"It's our break tomorrow."

"I know."

"Don't you have family you wanna visit – like Sam?"

"Not really – Sam's busy at the moment."

"Doing what?"

"Serving a jail sentence for a fight he got into. It's no big deal; he'll be out in half a month."

"Oh…" He gestures toward me. "What about you, any plans?"

I shake my head and he brushes a lock of hair behind my ear, beating me to the action. "Nope, I can't bear to go back home to see my family." He makes a confused expression. "Why?"

I swallow and decide to return the trust he put in me and tell him. "My father doesn't remember me." I look up at him through the blur of tears in my eyes, still able to see the clear emotion of sympathy in his.

"Alzheimer's?"

I nod and let a tear roll down my cheek and off my chin, dripping onto Jim who seems to not care. "How long has he had it?"

"Three years. I still haven't gotten over it." That's the only reason I'm crying – every time he looks at me all he'll see is a stranger. I'm not his sweet little Star anymore.

"Well no one is expecting you to. You probably never will get over it…and that's perfectly normal. But I really am sorry." I shake my head and watch him pull out a napkin, handing it to me. "Thanks, but it's not your fault he got the disease in the first place." I whisper weakly as I wipe my face.

I cry again and soon my body is racking with sobs at the pain of losing my father. Jim kisses my cheek and pulls me tighter into his arms, rocking me as if I am a baby. One hand rubs my back lulling me while the other one cradles my head against his chest. His chin rests on my head as he whispers comforting words. _"It's okay…everything's going to be okay. I know your father loved you, who couldn't? His heart still beats for you his mind just doesn't know it."_

I hold on tighter to him – afraid he might leave me. But his words make my heart ache with hopefulness that they are true.

"Why did this happen to him?" I ask – my voice sounding defeated and abused even to my own ears. He begins to stroke my hair and shake his head.

_"I don't know. If I knew why bad things happened to good people, I wouldn't be so beaten up over my own father."_ He whispers. A few minutes go by in complete silence; we listen only to each other's calm breathing. James pulls back a little, tilting up my chin to look at me.

"What can I do to make you feel better?" He whispers again, and I search his eyes to see he's sincere. I shake my head, finally regaining my senses after this intoxicating night with Jim.

"No – you don't have to. You should go back to your own dorm."

"Or…" he runs his hands up my warm thighs – easily making them burn. They continue to my bra clasp and unhook it. I close my eyes as his fingers brush the straps off my shoulders and fling the lacey garment aside. "I could love you."

I gasp violently when his lips find my erect nipple and he begins to suckle roughly. I whimper 'James' when he swirls his tongue around it and grazes the skin with his teeth. My nipple grows sore and he ghosts up to my neck to repeat the same motions.

His skilled fingers seek out my demanding heat. He traces my entrance before sticking in a finger with a gentle urgency. I arch my back with a moan. I cannot help my body's reaction – grinding onto his finger. I suppose Jim grows more confident as he slips in another finger with every passing minute until three are securely within me.

His lips are still on the scorching skin of my neck as the gears in my head start to work finally. "Jim…Jim,_ please_…you're making it harder to refuse you." My voice is breathless and heavy with desire. He pulls away to look at me but doesn't stop his fingers from pleasuring.

"Then don't." His breath is labored and he curls his fingers inside me just to hear my gasp and moan. I once again give into him due to my lack of defenses against this man.

I grab his neck and slam myself down repeatedly onto his fingers. Jim looks up at me with a beaming smirk and I smile in return before crashing my lips into his. I continue to grind onto his hand and feel my orgasm rapidly approaching. I clench around him and cry out in the wake of it. James kisses me and teases out a smile.

* * *

**Jim Kirk's P.O.V.**

She suddenly constricts around my fingers and her juices shoot out to cover me, the sweet white liquid leaking onto my palm. I kiss her and grin against her soft lips before I remove my hand and rub her juices onto my erect member.

I push her down onto the bed with my own body. Uhura tugs off my pants and I kick them off the bed. She strips the last item separating us and takes me into her hands. She begins to slowly lead me to her entrance when I grow impatient and shove myself into her with a shudder and a sigh.

It takes Uhura a few minutes to adjust to my abrupt intrusion; but when she does she kisses me and wraps her legs around my waist, linking her ankles together. My arms are positioned at the sides of her head and I gaze down at her. I kind of love the passion of this woman. I don't know if I actually physically or emotionally love her but…I feel something strong when I am around her. It's as if all my senses are heightened and they all drink her in.

Her beauty, intelligence, her scent, taste, laugh and the one of a kind feel of me consumed by her.

I thrust into her again and she moans my name. The sound of her moaning my name! It's amazing and it's not just that, she says my real name – James and no one calls me that anymore.

I roll into her again and kiss her gorgeous lips. She slips her tongue into my mouth and I respond eagerly with my own. I rock into her several more times before I feel her closing up around me again. I pull away from her to gaze into those spellbinding eyes; as our orgasms hit her pupils shrink to pinpoints and she cries out my name again. "Oh how I love when you say that." I take her lips with mine and ride out our orgasms.

Uhura breaks the kiss and places both her hands on my chest, shoving me roughly onto the bed. She slides herself off of me and I swallow at the devilish look in her eyes. "Uhura wha-" I bite my words back when her hands wrap around my still hard member. She's gonna return my favor. And she certainly doesn't take her time teasing me like most women do.

She yanks and yanks, rubbing the pre-come over my length all the while keeping a teasing smirk. I take fistfuls of the bed sheets and close my eyes against the tension rising inside me. I will my end never to come; I don't really want her to take her hands off of me. But when she strokes the head with her thumb and places a light kiss just on the tip…it's all over. I ejaculate with a shout of her name and jerking of my hips. I gaze at her joyful eyes and she stands up to get a towel, wiping my seed off of her chest.

Uhura plops down into the crook of my arm and I hug her close, kissing her temple. She pulls the covers over us and wraps her arms around my torso. The sole of her foot rubs against the top of mine and she smiles, playing with my blond chest hair.

* * *

**Nyota's P.O.V.**

I sigh with my cheek resting on his warm skin and play with his hair. I should probably tell him about the little crush I have on my instructor, right? Or does he really have to know at all? It's not like we're serious. And besides right now I love really being with this incredible masculine guy than fantasizing about another one who's probably never going to be interested.

Jim's hand strokes my hair and he asks, "What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Uh-oh…now you're lying to me – if it's anything I'm sure about with you it's that you're always thinking. I have no idea how you sleep."

I laugh and rub my palm over his muscles, tracing each individual one lightly. "That tickles."

"Sorry…I'm just…I kinda have a secret that I've only told to my friends…and they tease me about it a lot."

He cocks an eyebrow and looks down at me. "Please tell me you weren't a stripper." I scowl deeply at the idea. "Ew, no!" I smack his chest and he sighs in relief. "As long as that's off the table, I'm good. You can tell me anything."

"Okay…I have a small crush on my instructor."

He calmly replies, "Which one?"

"Spock."

He groans and rolls his eyes. "I hate that hobgoblin and I don't even have him."

"Well I don't hate him. But you're okay with it?"

He nods his head and runs a hand through his hair. "Yeah…for the most part; I mean I have no right to be angry over it – unfortunately, you're not my girlfriend."

"Okay."

"To be honest, you didn't even have to tell me. But thanks for it anyway. Do you know if he likes you back?"

I shake my head, unaware of me holding him closer. "Nope…he is half human but I think he sticks to the Vulcan side better so…no real emotions – that's kind of a deal breaker for me." He chuckles and I smile at having caused it.

Jim yawns and locks lazy eyes on me. He closes in for a sweet and chaste kiss before murmuring a goodnight.

"Night." I reply and roll onto my side, him following me so our bodies fit like perfect puzzle pieces. His arms wrap around me and squeeze in another silent and unspoken good night. Unlike our first sexual encounter, we don't have any sex in the middle of the night – we sleep soundly in each other's arms.

* * *

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: I got five reviews with people telling me to continue this so here it is. I'm almost done with the second chapter of this sequel and it will be posted later this week. I still love writing this ship and in their academy days. Write me a review to say if you liked it!**


End file.
